Testpack Tragedy
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Ketika Lucy masuk ke dalam kamar Erza, ia menemukan sebuah benda kecil putih yang mencurigakan. Ia pun mengambil benda tersebut dan menyadari kalau itu adalah testpack dengan tanda positif di ujungnya! Warning: typo and OOC. I'm really suck to make a summary. RnR!


Summary: Ketika Lucy masuk ke dalam kamar Erza, ia menemukan sebuah benda kecil putih yang mencurigakan. Ia pun mengambil benda tersebut dan menyadari kalau itu adalah _testpack_ dengan tanda positif di ujungnya!

Romance/Humor | Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet | Ficlet

A little bit fluff and rate T for safe. Beware of OOC-ness and typos!

The idea came originally from my head, but the characters are Hiro Mashima's.

**Testpack Tragedy** © Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki

* * *

Siang ini matahari bersinar dengan teriknya, membuat seorang gadis berambut pirang terus mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukan hal ini, tapi sayangnya ia tidak berani menolak.

Lucy Heartfilia terus mengomel sepanjang perjalanan menuju Fairy Hills. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Erza meminta Lucy untuk mengambilkan barangnya yang ketinggalan di rumahnya sementara gadis berarmor itu sibuk mengendalikan kericuhan yang terjadi di dalam _guild_.

Sebenarnya Lucy agak malas untuk melakukan hal itu. Cuaca sedang panas-panasnya dan ia tidak mau repot berjalan dari _guild_ menuju Fairy Hills. Namun perintah dari seorang Erza Scarlet tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Baru saja akan menolak, Lucy sudah dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Erza yang mengartikan kau-harus-melakukannya-karena-aku-sedang-sibuk.

Dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah, ia tengah berjalan menuju rumah Erza.

Lucy mengeluarkan kunci rumah yang diberi Erza dan membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya dengan berhati-hati. Ia hanya tidak mau meninggalkan bekas-bekas yang tidak diinginkan Erza dan berusaha untuk tidak merusak apapun.

Secuil saja goresan ditemukan Erza pada barang-barangnya, maka ia bisa berakhir di rumah sakit.

Lucy segera masuk ke kamar Erza karena gadis itu mengatakan bahwa barangnya ada di dalam sana. Jadi, ia masuk tanpa ragu.

Ketika pintu kamar terbuka, Lucy berdecak kagum. Kamar Erza lebih luas dari kamarnya sendiri. Interiornya juga bagus. Wow, ia tak menyangka kalau Erza memiliki selera sebaik ini.

Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri meja yang ada di dekat jendela. Mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna coklat yang entah apa itu isinya.

Menurut deskripsi yang diberikan Erza, barang inilah yang harus ia ambil. Lucy membawa kotak tersebut dengan hati-hati dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar, sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena melihat sesuatu.

Sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih yang tergeletak di dekat lemari baju.

Lucy memicingkan matanya. Ia mendekati benda putih itu dan berjongkok, lalu memungutnya dengan tangan kanan.

Bukankah ini... sebuah _testpack_? Lucy membatin.

Ia membalik _testpack_ tersebut dan terkejut ketika melihat dua buah strip merah pada ujungnya. Saking kagetnya, ia hampir melempar kotak coklat yang sedang ia pegang jika saja ia tidak memikirkan masa depannya.

Dua strip merah artinya positif, 'kan?

Apa jangan-jangan... Erza sedang hamil?

Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak boleh berpikiran negatif dulu. Mungkin saja itu milik orang lain. Milik keluarga Erza, mungkin? Tapi setahunya, Erza sudah tidak memiliki keluarga.

Ah, atau mungkin milik salah satu temannya. Bisca yang sudah menikah, mungkin? Tapi Bisca sudah melahirkan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jikalau Bisca hamil anak kedua, pasti dia dan Alzack sudah memberitahu anggota Fairy Tail.

Jika semua kemungkinannya mustahil, maka jawaban yang tersisa hanya satu. Benda itu milik Erza. _Testpack_ dengan tanda positif itu milik Erza. Erza Scarlet, sang Titania yang ditakuti oleh anggota Fairy Tail...

Lucy memekik kaget. Ia memegang benda putih itu dengan tangan bergetar.

Jika ini memang milik Erza, maka siapa yang berani melakukannya dengan gadis berambut merah itu?

Lucy berusaha untuk menganalisa. Pertama, anggota Fairy Tail. Menurut apa yang ia perhatikan selama ini, anggota pria Fairy Tail yang dekat dengan Erza adalah Natsu dan Gray.

Tapi rasanya Natsu terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan hal-hal berbau dewasa. Lagipula sebodoh-bodohnya Natsu, pemuda itu tidak akan berani berbuat senonoh pada Erza.

Lalu... apa mungkin Gray?

_The stripped ice mage_ memang dekat dengan Erza sejak kecil. Mereka juga sering terlibat pada misi bersama. Walaupun Juvia sering mengintai Gray, mungkin saja pemuda itu jatuh cinta pada Erza dan secara tidak sengaja melakukannya ketika mereka melakukan misi berdua.

Tapi, kemungkinannya juga _fifty-fifty_.

Memangnya Erza akan tinggal diam begitu saja jika diperlakukan secara kurang ajar oleh penyihir mesum itu?

Arrgghh!

Lucy mengacak rambut pirangnya. Ia makin pusing sekarang. Lebih baik, ia membawa _testpack_ itu bersama kotak coklat di tangannya ke _guild_ dan bertanya langsung pada Erza.

* * *

Agak gugup, Lucy berjalan ke arah Erza yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mirajane di bar. Ia memperhatikan bagian perut Erza. Terlihat biasa saja. Tapi mungkin saja usia kandungan Erza baru beberapa minggu, sehingga belum terjadi perubahan pada ukuran perutnya. (?)

Lucy buru-buru tersenyum ketika Erza melihatnya. Gadis berambut merah itu ikut tersenyum dan memberi tanda untuk menyuruhnya ke sana. Akhirnya, Lucy pergi ke bar dan benar-benar berhadapan dengan Erza.

"Terima kasih sudah mengambilkannya, Lucy," ucap Erza.

"Ti-tidak usah berterima kasih," sahut Lucy. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Erza mengambil kotak coklat itu dari tangan Lucy dan menaruhnya di meja bar.

"Omong-omong, apa isinya?" tanya Lucy. Ia hanya menduga jika isinya berupa perlengkapan bayi atau sekotak susu untuk ibu hamil.

"Ini paket yang dititipkan Blue Pegasus kemarin dan aku akan memberikannya pada Master Makarov. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya," jawab Erza.

"U-uhm... Erza? Bo-bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Alis Erza terangkat sebelah. "Ada apa? Kau kelihatan gugup begitu."

"Be-begini..." Lucy memulai. "Aku menemukan sesuatu di dalam kamarmu."

"Hm? Menemukan apa?"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud u-untuk mengintip barang-barangmu; aku melihatnya secara ti-tidak sengaja. Tergeletak begitu saja di dekat lemari."

Erza masih menunggu Lucy menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Perlahan, Lucy merogoh sakunya dan memperlihatkan benda putih yang ia simpan kepada Erza. "Jika aku boleh tahu, apa ini mi-milikmu?"

Raut wajah Erza yang semula santai, langsung berubah menjadi kaget. Lucy dapat melihat jika gadis itu melirik-lirik tak jelas seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

"Hm? Apa itu?" Tiba-tiba Natsu mendekat dan menatap benda putih yang dipegang Lucy. "Permen karet, ya?"

"Bukan!" seru Lucy sambil menyingkirkan tangan Natsu yang ingin mengambil benda putih itu. "Ini milik Erza."

"Lalu benda apa itu?"

Lucy menghela napas. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Tapi Natsu berhasil mengambil _testpack_ itu dari tangan Lucy. Si pembantai naga mengacung-acungkan _testpack_ tersebut dan berseru, "Apa kalian tahu benda apa ini?!"

Suara Natsu yang terlampau keras membuat seluruh anggota Fairy Tail menatapnya. Lalu mata mereka membulat ketika menyadari benda yang dipegang Natsu.

"Itu 'kan _testpack_!" seru Elfman.

"Punya siapa itu?!" tanya Macao.

"Apa di antara kita ada yang sedang hamil?" tanya Levy.

Natsu memandang anggota Fairy Tail yang lain dengan tatapan bodoh. "Kalian kenapa, sih? Memangnya _testpack_ itu sebegitu hebatnya, ya? Wah, kau punya barang yang hebat, Erza!"

"_WHATTT?! _Itu punya Erza?" Mereka bertanya dalam satu suara.

Erza memandang sekelilingnya dengan cemas dan menghela napas. "Baiklah. Itu memang punyaku..." jawabnya dengan nada pelan.

Dan seisi _guild_ kembali ricuh.

"Sudah berapa lama, Erza?!"

"Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

"Wow, Erza-_san_ sedang hamil! Aku penasaran dengan wajah anaknya."

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut membuat Erza kelimpungan. Ia berusaha untuk menjelaskan, tapi bingung ingin memulai darimana.

"Hei, kalian!" seru Gray tiba-tiba. "Jangan perlakukan dia seperti itu!"

"Kami sedang berusaha untuk mencari jawaban," sahut Gajeel.

"Ya!" timpal Elfman. "Aku ingin tahu pria seperti apa yang bisa membuat Erza hamil. Pasti pria itu begitu jantan!"

"Kalian itu sama sekali tidak membantu," ujar Gray. "Justru Erza akan semakin pusing."

Erza menatap Gray dengan pandangan lembut. "Gray..."

"Kalau kalian ingin penjelasan, jangan minta padanya. Mintalah padaku. Karena aku yang bertanggung jawab," ucap Gray sambil melirik Erza.

"HAH?! JADI KAU YANG MENGHAMILI ERZA?!"

Dan―_brukk_! Suara seperti orang jatuh ke lantai terdengar. Tepatnya seorang gadis berambut biru muda tergeletak di lantai karena pingsan.

"Kata 'menghamili' sebenarnya tidak tepat. Karena kami sudah menikah dua bulan yang lalu."

Seisi _guild_ terdiam.

Gray menghela napas. Beginilah akibatnya jika menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Erza. Seisi _guild_ akan ricuh ketika mengetahuinya dan pasti meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku dan Erza berpacaran tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan dua bulan yang lalu, kami menikah diam-diam. Hanya Master Makarov yang tahu hal itu. Kami sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan kami karena tidak ingin menimbulkan gosip, juga untuk mencegah... itu," tunjuknya pada Juvia yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. "Rencananya kami akan memberitahu kalian ketika usia kandungan Erza memasuki bulan keempat."

Seluruh _guild_ kembali tenang. Bahkan, semua orang menyalami Gray dan Erza, memberi mereka selamat atas hadirnya calon anggota baru.

Lucy tersenyum lega ketika akhirnya tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia menatap Erza yang tersenyum kecil ketika Mirajane memberinya selamat dan berdoa akan kehamilannya.

"Wah, Erza... Aku tidak menyangka akan begini jadinya. Padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu," kata Lucy.

"Ini semua gara-gara Natsu," sahut Erza sengit.

Lucy tertawa. "Omong-omong, berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Hampir sebulan―kurasa."

Mirajane tersenyum simpul. "Pantas saja Erza tidak mengambil misi akhir-akhir ini," timpalnya.

"Itu karena aku yang melarangnya," sahut Gray.

Anggota perempuan melirik Erza dengan iri dan berkata, "Wow, romantis sekali~"

Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Gray. "Diamlah."

Dan seluruh _guild_ tertawa, kecuali Gray yang berjalan mendekati Erza dan mengecup dahi istrinya dengan lembut.

**The End**


End file.
